


Excessively Long Exposure

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Model Dean Winchester, Photographer Castiel, Sex Toys, Top Castiel, not a lot of what I usually do so I have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: There comes a point in every man’s life when he asks himself, “How many times am I willing to have my brother see my nude flesh because my boyfriend won’t take down the infamous pictures without withholding sex?”Dean’s putting his foot down. It’s not going well.





	Excessively Long Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982168) by [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/pseuds/saltnhalo). 



> This is the result of a series of comments I had with saltnhalo on their fic, Long Exposure. If you don’t read that first you most likely won’t get this, and either way you should read it because it is wonderful and the author is wonderful and life is great.
> 
> It’s nearly two in the morning right now, and this is unbeta’d so if you notice any glaring issues let me know! Hope you guys enjoy.

“Cas, Sam is coming over again. Can you take the pictures down?”

“Yeah, if you want to be celibate.”

Dean pauses where he’s cleaning the kitchen, turning to glare at Cas. The asshole had taken those pictures months ago, and he apparently wasn’t joking when he said he wanted them framed. At first, Dean thought it was funny. A bit hot, honestly. But, really? It was getting embarrassing. 

Cas and Dean had their fair share of accidental flashes with most of the people in their lives. They liked sex, and when they were alone in a room together it was kinda bound to happen at some point. It had only gotten worse after the photo shoot.

The pictures Charlie had taken were artistic and sweet, just a display of the nude body. The pictures Castiel took were a bit more risqué than he’d normally have on his bedroom wall.

There were five in total, compacted in a nice little frame together. The largest one was in the center, and it was Dean grinning at the camera. Around it was one of Cas smirking with his mouth around Dean’s cock, one of him with a tie on and two of Castiel’s fingers in his ass, one of his ass pressed firmly against Cas’ hips, and one with him laying down post-orgasm, Castiel’s release splattered across his back. 

A week after he’d got the photos from Charlie, Dean had come home to see those on his wall. He laughed a few times while he blew Cas, thinking back on the stupid photos that were going to be a gag for a while.

The only one they ended up gagging was Sam. He’d come over and freaked out when Dean had him in their room to look at the new dresser they’d set up. He demanded to know why they had the pictures up, and Dean got him to calm down enough to forget about it eventually. 

That was only the beginning of Dean’s feud with the pictures. He asked Cas to take them down that night, to which Castiel responded, “What, I don’t look good with your cock in my mouth? I can take them down if you really think that, and I just won’t suck you off anymore either.” The pictures remained.

After months of people accidentally seeing it (and Balthazar asking if he could get copies), Dean had enough. He acquiesced, asking if they could be taken down only when there was going to be company over. Cas said that if Dean didn’t want people to know what he looked like mid-fuck, he’d need to take into account how often they’ve been walked in on. So he’d have to keep it in his pants. Forever. 

It’s been 3 months of that, and Dean is over it. So when Cas says it this time, Dean walks into their room, grabs the pictures, puts them in a drawer, and walks right back out. He knows he can go without sex, and he knew Cas can’t. The dude wakes up every morning hard as a rock, grinding into Dean. He won’t last two weeks.

Castiel smirks and nods when he realizes what Dean just did. Asshole.

°•°•°•°•°•°

That night with Sam went well. After that it was still good. Until it wasn’t. Castiel was not breaking. 

Dean jacked off whenever he could, fingered himself, watched porn for the first time in a couple years. Nothing took the edge off. He kept feeling like something was missing, and he knew what it was, but fuck that. No. He was not going to break. He was going to beat Cas and the pictures would be gone.

After a month, it was getting to be too much, so Dean stepped up his game. Every day when he came home from school he stripped down to just a pair of panties, and wore nothing but that for the rest of the day. Cas acted like nothing was different. No hungry looks, no dirty talk, nothing.

It had been two weeks of that when Dean started with the vibrator. He’d take it out and sit on in the couch about half an hour before Cas was supposed to be home. He’d take some time opening himself up, then fuck himself silly on a vibrator while he waited for Cas to come home. The first time Cas opened the door, he looked surprised for a moment, but soon after just greeted Dean and made himself a sandwich like he always did. 

Dean started begging after a few days of that. Cas would come home and Dean would be wrecked and desperate. He’d beg Cas to come fuck him, hoping to break him, beg him to come take what’s his. Cas told Dean that he knew what he needed to do if he wanted to be fucked. Dean hated it. He really did.

Which is not a good excuse for him putting the pictures back up after two months. Cas is making his sandwich just like usual, stoic and unaffected, and Dean can’t fucking handle it. He runs into the bed room, puts the stupid pictures up, and when he comes back Cas is on the couch with a smirk on his face.

Dean runs over and jumps on his lap, opening Cas’ mouth with his own to taste him. It’s such a fucking relief, Dean can’t help the eager groan that leaves his lips. Castiel’s tongue is hot and familiar, dominating his mouth and taking him apart.

Castiel’s hands land on his hips but Dean doesn’t want that, doesn’t want to ride Cas. He wants to be fucked. He shuffles off of Cas and lays himself across the couch instead. He spreads his legs in invitation, curling them up towards his chest.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean begs. “No more teasing, I can’t. Please.”

Castiel moves to hover over Dean, making quick work of opening his pants up and pulling a condom out of nowhere. “You’re open?” he asks, which Dean confirms immediately. “Good.”

When Castiel breaches him, Dean almost comes from the relief alone. It’s fucking perfect. Dean uses his legs around Castiel’s hips as leverage to rock up into him, and soon they build a rhythm that has them both groaning into each other’s mouths.

“Almost- _fuck-_ almost cracked the other day,” Castiel breathes shakily. “You were sitting there begging for it in your panties with that huge vibe and I almost lost it right there.”

“God, wish you had. Needed you so bad.” Dean wraps a hand around his aching cock and almost sobs at the feeling. Everything is so fucking perfect, it’s nearly overwhelming. He feels full of something beyond just physical, a desperation and need he’s never felt during sex before.

The thick head of Castiel’s cock drags against his prostate and Dean’s done for. He cries out and fucks into his own hand, wave after wave of pleasure almost causing him to black out. Castiel chases him, thrusts losing rhythm as his own orgasm takes him.

They lie there for a moment, breathing heavily through the afterglow. As Cas softens the condom starts to get that weird feeling, so Dean pushes his shoulders to gesture that he get up. Cas attempts to roll over and ends up on the floor. 

Dean wheezed and snorted out laughter while Castiel groans. “If we didn’t have a capitalist society we would have a bigger couch and I would not be in pain.” Dean reaches a hand down to scuff the back of his head, a grin on his face. 

“If you’d just taken the pictures down when I asked you to, we would have had sex in a bed.”

Cas sits up and glares at Dean. “Says the one who cracked first.”

Dean mirrors his expression. “They’ll come down eventually.”

“Oh no, Dean,” Castiel purrs. “We’re gonna put them on the mantle now. They’re my trophy for a hard battle.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but he really hopes Cas is kidding.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, go show saltnhalo some love! Long Exposure is super great and our series of comments was hilarious to me when we were exchanging them. I think I captured all of our ideas in this, even if the timeframe and stuff was a little odd.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it either way! :)


End file.
